Es ändert alles (teil 3)
right|300px Finn fuhr lange durch die Landschaft,da fasste er den Entschluss zu Jesse zu fahren Bei Jesse Er stand vor der Haustür von Jesses Famillie und überlegte noch ob das was er da tat schlau war oder nicht..da hattte er schon geklingelt und gesagt:"Ich will zu Jesse!" Eine stimme sagte:"Komm nach oben!" Finn lief zurück zum auto steckte sich ein Messer in den Gürtel und ging nach oben....Als Finn oben ankam stand Jese vor ihm und sagte:"Hey Kumpel was ist den los?* als er das sagte hatte er dieses Typische Jesse-Grinsen im Gesicht..Das reizte Finn sosehr dass er Jesse gegen die Wand drückte,ihm sein Messer an den Hals legte und schrie ihn an:"DU SCHWEINEHUND WARUM HAST DU DAS GETAN????!!!!??" Während dessen hörte man jemanden warscheinlich Jesse Mutter in der Küche rumoren,Finn drückte das Messer ertwas fester an Jesses hals Als etwas Blut an der Klinge herrunter lief schreckte Finn zurück er konnte doch nicht Jesse umbringen.,,Weil er und Rachel was mitaninader hatten aber was tat er dann gerade...?!? Jesse drückte ihn ein stück von sich weg und fragte was er den getan haben soltte das Finn so sauer auf ihn war.Finn antwortete:"Jesse bitte entschuldige ich bin einfach ausgerastet aber das heisst nicht das das was du getan hast kein problem ist!! Rachel bekommt ein Kind von dir !"Jesse schluckte die Gallenflüssigkeit herunter die ihm hochkam:"Super!!,Na toll !! Du bist mit ihr zusammen dann Kannst du dich auch um sie und das Kind kümmern!! Ich tu das nicht"! Im Krankenhaus bei Rachel Alle Glee-Kids sahsen um Rachel´s Bett Als der Artzt herrein kam um nach Rachel zu sehen sah er sich um und ihm viel das Veilchen an Brittanys auge auf und er sagte:"Miss,das sieht aber gar nicht gut aus lassen sie mich das mal ansehen!!" Es verging sehr viel zeilt solange Brittany beim Artzt im Behandlungszimmer sahs;Als sie Rauskam war sie in Tränen aufgelöst und sagte zu Santana:"Ich muss es ihnen sagen zumindest Mr.Schue! Der artzt sagt ich kann n´hilfe bekommen!" Brittany ging zu Mr:Schue und sagte:"Mr.Schue ich muss ihnen was sagen..Das Veilchen ist nicht von einer Disko sondern mein Vater hatt mich geschlagen..:"Mr.Schue sagte:"Dein Vater war doch ewig verschollen !!!?!!?! Wir setzen und Jetzt in die Kantine und du erzählst mir die ganze Geschichte !§ In der Kantine Als Mr.Schue und Brittany in der Kantine sahsen fragte Mr.Schue Brittany ob sie nicht anfangen will zu erzählen.Also erzählte Brittany:"Es war vor etwa einer Woche an dem Tag habe ich gerade einen Verstekte Kamera in meinem Zimmer aufgestellt um zu schauen ob Lord Tubbington wirklich mein Tagebuch liest..Da schrie meine Mom von unten es sei jemand gekommen mit dem ich mich mal unterhalten solle also ging ich runter und dann stand ich schon vor einem typen der aussah als könne er mal dringend ein Bad vertragen und meinem Mom meinte nur so "Das ist dein Dad unterhaltet euch mal!" und dann ließ sie uns in der Küche allein,Ich hatte Natürlich angst das ich ihn verletzen könnte wenn ich Ihm von Santana und mir erzähle aber ich nahm meinem Mut zusammen und er erzählte aber ersteinmal ziemlich lange von sich dann fragte er:"So kleines dann erzähl mal hast du einen Freund ? Ich habe Gehört du bist Schülersprecherin?!?" Also erzählte ich diesem fremden Mann der plötzlich bei uns aufgetaucht war von meinem bisherigen leben ließ aber bewusst die sache mit Santana aus..Mitlerweile glaube ich das war ein Fehler ! Denn als er dann irgendwan darauf zurück kam ob er nicht mal meine ferund kennen lernen könnte schloss ich die augen,atmete tief durch und sagte zu meinem fremden Vater:"Dad Ich habe keinen Freund sondern eine Freundin Sie Heisst Santana Lopez sie kommt später noch vorbei wenn du willst kannst du sie kennen lernen.Wir sind seid 6 monaten zusammen."Er staarte mich ersteinmal an als sei ich ein Alien dann schrie er :" NEIN ICH VERBITE ES DU DARFST KEINE SCHEIS LESBE SEIN WERDE NORMAL !!"Währenddessen schlug er immer wieder nach mir aber ich konnte ausweichen bis er einmal von unten schlug er traf mich hart am auge,daher das veilchen,Ich schrie auf und meine Mutter kam herrein und schrie mir zu ich sollte mich oben einschlißen als ich aus der Küche rannte bekam ich mit wie mein Vater eine Pfann hinter mir her warf und danach mit dem Deckel der PFanne auf meine Mutter eindrosch.Als ich oben in meinem Zimmer war schrieb ich eine Sms an Santana,sie solle nicht kommen aber da klingelte es schon an der Tür ich rannte runter um ihr zu sagen das sie schnell verschwinden sollte aber da stand schon mein Vater vor der Tür und öffnete er sah sie und fragte:"Du bist Brittany´s Freundin?!?!!!"Santana nickte und sagte:"Sie sind Mr.Pierce?!?" Da hohlte mein Vater auch schon aus um Santana zu schlagen aber Santana griff nach seiner Faust drehte sie um und bugsierte ihn so zu Tür herraus."Nach dieser Geschichte war Mr.Schue erstmal Fassungslos.. zum Vierten Teil Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Romanze Kategorie:+12 Kategorie:Zwei Teilige Geschichte